Anniversary Surprise
by JenRar
Summary: Carlos plans a big surprise for Stephanie for the one-year anniversary of their first date. What surprises does he have up his sleeves? Lots of fluff, romance, and plenty of lemony goodness! The Hunt Series #1.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Disclaimer applies to the entire story._

~oooOOOooo~

**Anniversary Surprise**

~oOo~

**Chapter 1: The Surprise  
Ranger's POV**

One year. That's how long Steph and I had been considered a true couple. Steph had been working at RangeMan full-time now for the last six months. We spend almost half the nights together at her little apartment and the other half at mine in the RangeMan building. We eat lunch and dinner together almost every day. Sometimes we go out, either alone or with a group of friends, and sometimes we stay in and let Ella pamper us with her cooking. Basically, we spend as much time together as possible, and I, for one, don't regret any part of it.

A year ago this weekend was our first date. This weekend, I was planning on giving her _the_ perfect weekend. I'd been making plans for a month, finding the perfect dress and shoes, matching earrings and, my favorite part of the surprise, a surprise trip to New York City. Steph will get there and go to the spa to relax and get pampered, and then back at the historic Roosevelt Hotel, she'll get a visit from a hair stylist and makeup artist. We'll have dinner out at Tavern on the Green, and then we'll go see _Ghostbusters_ on Broadway. I had the rest of the weekend planned as well. I hoped it would be a weekend she would never forget.

It was now Wednesday, and I thought about what I needed to do next. First up was the dress. The last time I was in Boston, I'd shopped until I'd found the perfect outfit for my Babe. The dress was almost the same color as her eyes, a deep sapphire blue. It was knee-length and would fit her beautiful figure well. The neckline was a vee down into her cleavage to highlight her beautiful breasts in a very classy and lovely look. I'd taken the opportunity to buy her a new pair of matching shoes. I had plans to hide the dress at Mary Lou's house, so I started my phone calls with her.

"Hello?" Mary Lou's voice came over the line.

"Hi, Mary Lou. This is Ranger."

"Ranger! How are you?" Her voice began to get anxious. "Is Steph okay?"

"She's fine. I actually wanted to speak with you. As of this weekend, Steph and I will have been dating for a year. I'm setting up a surprise trip to New York City for the coming weekend, and I needed your help."

"Oh, how sweet!" She sounded relieved. "What can I do to help?"

"I decided to turn it into a game. I'm going to give her clues along the way and hide different things pertaining to the weekend at specific places. I would love it if I could drop off the dress and shoes I bought her and have you put them in a closet there until she gets the clue tomorrow."

Her laugh echoed over the phone. "That's great! Of course we can do that. Just tell her to look in the place Mikey was always hiding as a toddler. I'll put it in the back of his closet. Is there anything else you need help with?"

"No, thanks. I think I've got it covered. Please keep it to yourself, though. I'd rather not have the 'Burg gossipers getting to this before Steph. Is it okay if I drop the stuff by later this evening? Say around five thirty?"

"That's perfect. See you then, Ranger."

"Yes, goodbye."

Okay, one down, two to go. I called the hotel and spa to confirm our reservation and Steph's appointment. Once that was finished, I sat down to write the clues that would lead her to her gifts and the places she needed to be. I spent an hour writing everything down and then went to prepare the other items on my list.

A few days ago, I'd gone to the mall and bought a Wonder Woman cookie jar I'd seen while shopping with Steph a few weeks before. The same trip to Boston when I'd bought the dress, I'd also bought Steph some jewelry. When I saw the sapphire and diamond necklace and earrings set, I knew it was meant for her. I got them from the safe, put them inside the cookie jar, and put it in the back corner of my closet until it was time to put it out on the counter. I buzzed Ella and asked if she would mind getting it out when she came to the apartment to clean up after lunch on Thursday. She agreed, so I checked that one off my list of things to do.

Next up was the Broadway ticket and spa gift certificate. I put them both in an envelope with one of the notes, sealed the envelope, wrote Stephanie's nickname on the front, and placed it in my locked desk drawer. Steph had a key, but I knew she wouldn't go in there without it being an emergency.

Finally, I went downstairs to talk to Tank. I'd set it up with him a week ago. He would take over at RangeMan while Steph and I were out of town. Unless someone was dead or there was a problem with Julie, we were offline until we returned to Trenton on Sunday night.

"Yo," he said as I knocked and walked into his office.

"We all set for Saturday morning?"

"I'll call her at the prearranged time and tell her you asked her to please wake up and go into the kitchen, where you'll have her breakfast waiting, along with a note explaining what's next in her surprise. I'll tell her that I'll call her back in thirty minutes to make sure she didn't go back to sleep."

"Thanks, man. I'll drop her breakfast and the note off at her place and then head out to the plane to fly up there after that. Remember, death or Julie emergency. Otherwise—" I stopped when he interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. You and Bombshell are offline till Sunday night. I remember."

I headed to my office, relieved to finally get some actual work done. All that was left was to place the clues and the gifts. On Saturday morning, I would call Vinnie and Steph's parents and let them know she and I were going out of town and not to expect us back until late Sunday night. If they had an emergency, they could call Tank.

~oOo~

Just after five, I waved to the guys in the control room and headed over to Mary Lou's house with the dress and shoes.

"Come in, Ranger," Mary Lou said when she answered the door.

"Thank you. Here are the dress and the shoe box."

"Oh! Can I look at the dress?"

"Sure. Don't let Steph, though. I want it to be a surprise later on. I have instructions for her on the envelope taped to the front."

Mary Lou laughed when she saw the envelope. It not only said Stephanie's nickname, but it also said, "_Don't forget the shoes below. You may open them, but not the dress, please._"

She carefully unzipped the dress bag. "This is beautiful! It'll go wonderfully with her eyes! I'll go put these into the closet right now. Mikey doesn't use it much, so it should be safe there until tomorrow."

"Thanks again. I need to go. We're going to Shorty's with the guys tonight. You and your family are welcome to join us if you'd like."

"That's all right. I appreciate it. We're going to Lenny's parents' house tonight, though. Have a good time this weekend. I'm sure Steph will love whatever you have planned!"

I walked out to the Cayenne and headed to Steph's apartment to pick her up for dinner with the guys.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I was having the most delicious dream ever. Kisses pressed against my neck, moving up toward my lips until they parted, and I slowly pried my eyes open. "Carlos," I moaned. "What time is it?"

"Babe," he said with a husky voice. "It's seven thirty. I've gotta go to the office for a meeting. Breakfast is in the kitchen. See you at lunch?"

I nodded, pulling him to me for one last kiss. "I want Ella's cooking today. Mmm. I'll be at the office at nine. Love you, Carlos."

"Love you too, Steph," he replied.

I was asleep again before the door closed.

When my alarm went off thirty minutes later, I stumbled out of bed and into the shower. After lathering up with the Bvlgari body wash I'd stolen from Ranger's apartment, I hurriedly rinsed and got out, drying off quickly before throwing on my cargoes and RangeMan T-shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and went off in search of donuts and coffee. God, I loved that man. Every morning he stayed here, I woke up to find two Boston Cremes and a fresh pot of coffee waiting for me.

There was something different this morning. Propped up against the donut bag was an envelope. I worried, never knowing when a fresh stalker would pop into my life, until I saw Ranger's writing on the front. I pulled a donut out of the bag and grabbed some coffee before sitting down and opening the envelope. A girl had to have her priorities! Inside was a folded piece of stationary with a few sentences on it, so I ate as I read.

~oOo~

_Stephanie,_

_I hope you know that the last year of my life has been, without a doubt, the greatest year I've ever had. Nearly one year ago to the day, I knocked on your door and escorted you out to Rossini's for dinner. Our first official date. That was the best day of my life, knowing after all the years of wanting and needing you as more than a friend that you were finally mine. I only hope that the last year for you has been as wonderful as it has been for me._

_I have something special planned for this weekend. Play along with my game and I promise the reward will be great. I'll leave clues to help you find certain items and directions for you to follow. Have fun, but please, don't open any boxes, bags, or envelopes until you're told to do so. Please, for me. I want nothing more than to give you the surprises and gifts you deserve._

_I love you, Babe. You are my life._

_Clue #1 to be found after lunch:_

_In your second home  
There's something new.  
Find it and look inside.  
You'll find something just for you._

_Love,  
Carlos_

~oOo~

I wiped away the tears that were silently falling down my face and grinned. I had the best boyfriend in the entire world, and he was all mine. I finished my breakfast, put the note in my purse, tucked my gun into my cargoes at my lower back, and then headed out the door to the office. While I drove, I thought about the weekend ahead, wondering what in the world Ranger had planned.

_To hell with my curiosity,_ I thought. _I'll just enjoy the ride._


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**Chapter 2: The Hunt  
Stephanie's POV**

I spent the morning working on searches for Rodriguez. Just before noon, the air around my cubicle buzzed with electricity and the hair stood up on the back of my neck, seconds before a warm hand pressed itself there. I always knew when Ranger was close. He and the guys teased me about needing to be more aware of my surroundings, but I was never more aware of anything than I was of Ranger when he was near.

"Babe," he said quietly. "Ready to head upstairs for some lunch?"

I turned and smiled up him. "Let me start this search so it's ready when I get back."

I clicked a few buttons and then stood up and stretched. Ranger's eyes darkened as he took in my arched back, which forced my breasts up and out and my T-shirt to ride up, exposing a few inches of pale skin. His hand moved to my belly, rubbing it softly as his lips met mine.

We kissed for several minutes, our hands moving over each other's bodies, until someone called out, "Get a room!" Several of the other guys were laughing.

"Santos," Ranger barked. "You, me, and the gym at fifteen hundred hours." He smirked at me and then winked.

"Awwww, man!" Lester loved to tease us, but he never liked the consequences.

Ranger took my hand and we walked together to the elevator.

After the doors closed and we were headed up to the seventh floor, I looked up at him. "So," I said casually. "Surprises?"

He smiled. "I wondered how long it would take you to ask. You never disappoint, Babe." He leaned down to kiss me once. "But you aren't getting anything out of me."

I grumbled, but then grinned at him. It was nice to see him relaxed and happy in the middle of the day. We headed into the apartment and were greeted by delicious smells of lemon chicken, beef with broccoli, and rice. Mmmm, Ella had made homemade Chinese. Ranger grabbed us both something to drink, and we sat down to eat, talking about our mornings.

After lunch, we took the stairs down to the offices.

Ranger pulled me into his office for a long kiss goodbye and then shooed me out the door. "I'll see you later, Babe."

I smiled and then went back to my cubicle to finish the stack of searches I had for today. At two o'clock, I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed my key fob, ran to the elevator, and headed up to the seventh floor. I entered the apartment to begin my search.

It didn't take me long to spot the Wonder Woman cookie jar on the counter in the kitchen. I laughed and opened it, reaching in to find another envelope and two boxes. I pulled everything out and saw they were definitely jewelry boxes. As much as I would've loved to open them, I remembered my promise to myself to follow Ranger's wishes, so instead of opening those, I unsealed the envelope.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_I trust you're being patient with the boxes. Finish reading this and then you may go ahead and open them. After you look at them, put them in the safe in the closet. You know the code. I found these in Boston last time I was up there, and when I saw them, I couldn't imagine them anywhere else but on you._

_I love you, Babe. You are my life._

_Clue #2 to be found anytime:_

_A friend for life is something to treasure.  
This friend holds your hand, your confidence, and your trust.  
They also hold the next item.  
To find it, head for the place little Mikey hid inside most often._

_Love,  
Carlos_

~oOo~

I laughed so hard I was crying. I knew I had to be headed to Mary Lou's house. When Michael was a little boy, Mary Lou and Lenny would constantly find him in the closet. He was either playing hide-and-seek or napping. So I guessed my next clue would be in his closet.

I put the note down and picked up the first box. When I opened it, I gasped. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces I'd ever seen. With a large sapphire in the middle surrounded by a handful of beautiful diamonds, it sparkled like crazy in the light from the kitchen. I didn't want to put it down, but I really wanted to open the other box. I closed it carefully, set it on the counter, and then picked up the second box.

When I opened it, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I blinked hard to hold them back. Earrings that matched the necklace sparkled brightly up at me. They were just as gorgeous as the necklace. The jewelry must have cost him a fortune, and even though I knew Ranger could afford it, I still hated him spending that much money on me. I promised myself that he seemed to be enjoying this just as much as I was, so I wasn't going to ruin it for him by complaining. Picking up the other box, I went back to put them in the safe and then grabbed my new note on the way out.

I headed down to Ranger's office to thank him. His door was open, so I knocked once and popped my head in. It was empty. I went to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen to leave him a note.

~oOo~

_Thank you! I love them almost as much as I love you._

_Forever yours,  
Steph_

~oOo~

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. At five o'clock, I grabbed my gun, keys, and purse and then headed out the door. After getting in my car, I called Mary Lou. "Hey, Mare, is it okay if I stop by your place?"

She laughed. "I wondered when you were going to come by. Sure, I'm here."

I said goodbye, hung up, and then called Ranger.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself, Batman."

"Babe," he said. I could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

"You wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, I'd planned to call you in a few minutes. Tank and I have to meet with a client who's had some issues with his system recently. I'll probably be working until around eight. How about I bring over dessert after I'm done?"

I smiled at the thought of dessert from Ranger. "Sounds good. I'll see you at my place around then. I need to get some stuff done at home this evening."

"Sounds good."

Then all I heard was the dial tone. I swear the man had the phone manners of a child. I put the phone back in the bag and left the garage.

After a few minutes, I pulled up to Mary Lou's house, grabbed my purse, and headed to the door. She opened it before I could even knock.

"Anxious much?" I asked her. I laughed at her huge grin. "Come on, follow me."

We headed back to Michael's room, where I went straight to the closet and opened the door. There wasn't much in there, aside from a few clothes on hangers and a few pairs of shoes scattered around on the floor. At the back was a white dress bag with an envelope attached. I knew that handwriting... I grabbed the dress bag and shoe box, which was also marked with my name on a simple note card, and then hurried into the living room. I went for the envelope first, noticing Mary Lou's smile.

"You've seen it already, haven't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup. But I'm not telling. I promised," she explained with a grin.

I gave her my best 'Burg eye roll and settled in to read the note.

~oOo~

_Steph,_

_I know the suspense must be killing you. I'm proud of you, Babe. Not too much longer. And I promise, it will be worth the wait in the end! After you read this, you can open the shoes, but for me, please leave the dress closed up until I tell you._

_I love you, Babe. You are my life._

_Clue #3 to be found Friday:_

_When I want to relax, I head upstairs.  
Electronics must be off.  
Find the chair I call my own  
And read my favorite story.  
Leave it closed, the item you find,  
I'll let you know when, if you don't mind._

_Love,  
Carlos_

~oOo~

Mary Lou squealed after I finished reading the note to her. I picked up the shoebox and nervously opened it. Inside were the most gorgeous pair of blue FMPs. They matched the jewelry perfectly. I sighed happily. Ranger knew a girl could never have too many shoes! I told Mare that I should get going so she could get dinner ready for her family.

"Actually, Lenny took the kids to pick up pizza. Are you meeting Ranger somewhere?"

I sighed. "Nope, on my own for dinner tonight. He has to work till later."

"Stay and eat pizza with us, then. The kids miss you. You can tell me what else you've gotten so far!"

I nodded and started at the beginning.

An hour and a half later, I grabbed my stuff and headed home. I put the dress bag in my closet with the shoe box and began straightening up. By eight o'clock, I was curled up on the couch, watching _Ghostbusters_.

Around eight thirty, the door opened and Ranger walked in. "I come bearing gifts," he said, bringing the bag to me.

I reached up for the bag and pulled him down to me as well. After giving me a kiss hello, he turned and went into the kitchen, bringing back two spoons.

When I pulled out two small cartons of Ben & Jerry's, I raised an eyebrow at him.

He handed me a spoon and grabbed one of the containers. "Not a temple day, Babe." He smiled at my happy grin.

We ate as much ice cream as we could stomach, and once the leftovers were safely tucked away in the freezer, he picked me up and carried me to bed. For several hours, everything else—the scavenger hunt, the weekend, the gifts, all of it—flew out the window. Nothing mattered then except his touch. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms around midnight.

Friday morning began much like Thursday. Instead of a note with a clue beside my breakfast, there was just a simple note.

~oOo~

_I love you._

_C._

~oOo~

I knew I'd never get tired of those three words, no matter how long I lived or how many times he said them to me.

Today was a skip trace day for me at work. I picked up some donuts on the way to the bonds office to get the files from Connie. The girls and I sat and talked for a few minutes, and then I took the files and headed to RangeMan. The rest of the morning, Cal and I researched the skips and figured out the best way to pick them up.

At eleven thirty, my phone rang. The Batman theme song always made me smile. "Yo."

"That's my line, Babe," he said as he chuckled.

"What's up?"

"The meeting I'm in is taking longer than I thought. I'll probably miss lunch. Ella should have something ready at noon for you if you want to eat upstairs. If not, just give her a call and let her know. Come to my office around four?"

"I can do that. Cal and I have a few skips to pick up this afternoon, but we should be done before that."

"See you then, Babe."

"Love you, Carlos."

"Babe," he replied, his voice soft, and then I heard the click signaling he had hung up.

~oOo~

I decided to head upstairs early and look for the next item. I knew that when Ranger was able to relax, he really enjoyed sitting in the overstuffed leather chair in his little library. I couldn't remember which book was his favorite, but I figured I'd be able to find it.

When I stood in front of the books, I realized it was going to be easy. There was one book that stood out. Even if it hadn't been the most worn of all of them, the title caught my eye. I grinned. It was the perfect book for him. _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu. I carefully took it out, and the pages fell open to reveal another envelope. This one was thicker, obviously with something other than just the note inside. I carefully placed the book back on the shelf, just in time to hear Ella's knock.

After a delicious lunch of a cheeseburger, chips, and carrot sticks with dip, along with a slice of chocolate cake for dessert, I headed downstairs to grab Cal.

We spent several hours and made RangeMan a lot of money when we picked up all four of our FTAs. We got back to RangeMan just before four o'clock, and I gave Cal a squeeze before heading to Ranger's office.

"Babe." He smiled when he saw me walk into his office.

"Hi! Have a good afternoon?"

He nodded. "Was okay. Nothing huge. You?"

"Picked up all four FTAs this afternoon. I'm clean, Cal and the truck are in one piece. Doesn't get much better than that," I laughed, smiling at him.

He stood up quickly and rushed to the door and locked it before showing me just how much better it really could get. By the end, we were both breathing hard and there was a dent in the wall by his door.

"Stay here with me tonight?"

I nodded, unable to do much else.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together, followed by us falling into bed around ten. Ranger insisted I needed the sleep, even though we didn't get much _sleep_ until much later.

The last thing I remember before actually succumbing to sleep was hearing Ranger murmuring Spanish into my ear softly. I wrapped myself tighter to him and drifted off into a perfect dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip

**Chapter 3: The Trip  
Stephanie's POV**

I came out of a deep sleep slowly, aware the phone on the nightstand was ringing. If for no other reason than to stop the annoying sound, I grabbed it and growled, "Someone better be dead."

I tried to ignore the pesky voice coming over the phone by burying my head back under my pillow. It wasn't working.

"Come on, Bomber. I know you're there. I can hear you grumbling under your breath. I'm calling to pass along a message from Ranger. Wake up and talk to me."

I flew off the bed, phone tight to my ear. "What? Please tell me he didn't have to leave!" My voice was rising in pitch with every word.

"No, no, nothing like that, Steph. Calm down," Tank said reassuringly. "He just has plans for you this weekend, and the weekend starts now."

I felt my legs nearly give out from under me, so I sank down on the mattress before I fell. "Okay, I'm awake. Talk."

"Okay, it's eight thirty. You have thirty minutes to shower, dress, and eat your breakfast, which is waiting on the counter. No need to dress up. No need for makeup or fancy hairdo. Just something that would be comfortable if you were sitting in the car for a while. Once you've eaten, at nine o'clock, take the items you found through the clues, including the dress and shoes which Ranger dropped off for you earlier this morning, and head down to the garage. Cal will be waiting with a car for you. He'll be your driver and company on the trip."

"Where am I going, Tank?"

"That's not my place to tell you. Neither will Cal. Just go with it, Bomber. It'll be a hell of a lot more fun that way, for you and Ranger both. You'll find out very soon. Now, go and get ready. Only twenty-seven minutes left."

I thanked him and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. I was out and dressed in fifteen minutes. I hurriedly blew my hair dry, pulled it back into a ponytail, and then grabbed the jewelry from the safe and rushed out to the kitchen.

I ate the two donuts, drank two cups of coffee that Ranger had made, and then checked the clock. I had two minutes to get down to the garage on time. I grabbed my purse, threw the shoes and jewelry into a bag, and carried them and the dress down to the garage.

I stopped off on the fifth floor and waved at Lester in the control room, and he winked at me. I smiled and then continued out to the garage to see Cal standing beside a long, sleek-looking Hummer limo. My jaw dropped and I stuttered, "Wow..."

Cal laughed softly and took my bags, hanging my dress on a hook in the back. Then he gave me a hand up to get inside and climbed into the driver's seat. I grabbed the envelope I saw, took a seat, and then told Cal I was ready to go as I buckled the seat belt.

I opened the envelope and pulled out another note from Ranger.

~oOo~

_Morning Steph,_

_Sorry to get you out of bed so "early" this morning, but I had a good reason. To find out your destination, now is the time to open the envelope from the book. Then just sit back, have a glass of champagne, and relax, knowing I'm thinking of you every second of today. We'll be together soon, Babe._

_I'll love you always and forever,  
Carlos_

~oOo~

My heart sputtered for a minute, the love I had for that man overwhelming almost all my senses. I poured a glass of champagne and drank it quickly, feeling the bubbles work their way down my throat, soothing me. Moving the glass to the holder, I picked the envelope out of my purse.

After opening the envelope, I gasped, causing Cal to look back at me and grin. Inside the envelope was a gift certificate to the well-reviewed Feline Day Spa in New York City! I began crying when I pulled out the second item. It was a ticket to see the new opening of "Ghostbusters" on Broadway! My favorite movie ever was being performed on Broadway for the first time tonight, and I was getting to go see it! Then I realized there was only one ticket and I started crying harder.

I could hear Cal talking quietly on the phone in the back of my mind, but tears continued to fall, and I jumped when my phone suddenly rang with the Batman theme song.

"H-Hello?"

"Babe?" Ranger asked quickly. "Are you okay? Cal said you were crying hard enough that he was worried."

"Oh, Carlos! I opened the envelope and found the gift certificate and the..." My voice broke. In a strangled tone, I continued, "And the one ticket. I want to go, but I don't want to go without you."

"Is that what you think, Steph? That I'd send you up to New York without me for our anniversary?" He chuckled. "No, Babe. I'm already here waiting for you. I flew up this morning. I have my ticket with me already."

I sighed. "Okay, good. I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know what to think."

He laughed softly. "I'm glad you're excited. Why don't you sit back, close your eyes, and rest until you get up here? I'll see you later today, my love. Now rest." Then he was gone.

I wiped my eyes and called up to Cal. "Thanks, big guy. I'm glad I have friends like you to look out for me."

"No problem, Bomber. Glad you're feeling better. Now, mind Ranger and get some rest. The trip'll take a couple of hours, at least."

I laid my head back against the soft cushion of the seat, closed my eyes, and slept.


	4. Chapter 4: NY, NY – Lunch with Cal

**Chapter 4: NY, NY – Lunch with Cal  
Stephanie's POV**

"Steph? Bombshell. Wake up," I heard from the front of the car.

"Mmm, I'm awake. Where are we?" I asked, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"About ten blocks from the hotel. We're going there first."

"Okay, thanks, Cal."

"Welcome, Steph." He grinned. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, thank you. And I do _not_ want to know if I was talking in my sleep."

"I wouldn't say talking is the right word..." he mumbled. "How Ranger can sleep next to you and not jump you every five minutes is beyond me."

I blushed and busied myself getting ready. Then I shot my glance forward. "Hey, Cal, what the heck am I going to do about clothes and all my other stuff? I didn't pack anything!"

"Do you not know Ranger, Steph? You know he's got you covered. Don't worry. Relax!"

Oh...yeah. That made sense. Trust Ranger to think of everything. I smiled.

We pulled up to the hotel, and Cal hopped out and helped me out, grabbing the bags along the way. He handed the keys to the valet and walked me inside.

I went up to the desk and gave them my name. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. I think I'm supposed to check in."

"Yes, Ms. Plum. Your friend already checked in and has the suite ready for you. Here's your card, plus an extra in case you need it. My name is Amanda. Please feel free to let me know if there is anything you need." She smiled at me and then pointed to the elevator. "Just wave your card at the reader and it'll take you to your suite. You have the entire floor to yourself. Enjoy your stay. And if I may say, happy anniversary."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Cal and I headed for the elevator, and I finally got my first look at the gorgeous hotel. The marble floors gleamed and the high ceilings glowed with the lights in the chandeliers. It had a definite historical feel to it. It was truly romantic, and I couldn't wait until Ranger was here with me to share in that feeling.

We rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped out into a beautiful entryway. My eyes took in every detail, knowing I'd be grilled by the girls when I got home.

Cal ushered me to the door and used his copy of the key to open the suite. He hung the dress up in the closet, put the shoe box on the floor, and then withdrew an envelope from his pocket and said, "I'll be out there. Let me know if you need anything."

I smiled and then he turned and was out the door within seconds.

I made a quick tour around the suite and then crossed the room and took in the view. The suite was huge, with four bedrooms, a kitchen that was almost the size of my entire apartment back in Trenton, a gorgeous dining room, and the living room in which I was standing now. I walked out onto the terrace and gasped. I had a huge view of the city from here. I pulled up one of the chairs, made myself comfortable, and then opened the envelope Cal had given me.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_I hope you like the room. I've stayed in the hotel before, but never here in the Presidential Suite. I'm sure you don't like me spoiling you this much, but I want you to know how wonderful you are and how much you deserve it._

_Order anything you want from room service for lunch. There's no limit today, Babe._

_Your appointment for the spa is at 2:00, so you need to be ready to leave around 1:30. Enjoy yourself, my love. Let them pamper you so I know you are being well taken care of._

_I'll love you always and forever,  
Carlos_

~oOo~

Just then, my stomach decided to let me know that it was indeed time for lunch. I decided to poke my head out and see if Cal wanted to join me for lunch. When I opened the door, he straightened up and glanced in my direction.

"At ease, soldier," I laughed. "Want to join me for lunch? We don't see each other very much anymore... We need to catch up!"

Cal looked toward the closed doors of the elevator and then back at me and nodded. We sat down in the living room and looked at the menu. I finally decided on a cheeseburger, cheesy fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Cal grinned at me.

"While the boss is away, the mice will play." I smirked.

He said he'd take the same thing.

"Now, which dessert do I want? I have to decide between the New York cheesecake or the chocolate layer cake." I made a frustrated sound.

"You order one and I'll order the other. Maybe I'll give you a bite," he laughed.

Once I'd placed our order, I asked Cal how things were going with his girlfriend, Katie. He was in the middle of a great story about their last date when there was a knock on the door. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his gun from the small of his back, and peeked through the eye hole before hiding the gun behind his back and opening the door for the room service guy.

We continued talking while we ate, and when we got to dessert, I hesitated.

Cal must have noticed my indecision, because he took a bite of both and then passed them both to me. "There, I've had my fill," he teased. "Your turn."

I laughed. "Thanks, big guy! You're a sweetie." After finishing off both, I was finally full. I looked at the clock and yelped. "We gotta go!" It was one thirty-five and there was no way I wanted to miss the spa!

Cal called the front desk while I was getting my shoes back on and asked that the dirty dishes be removed while we were gone. Then he guided me out the door and to the car. I sat back and tried to relax and enjoy the ride, hoping we wouldn't hit traffic that caused me to miss my appointment.


	5. Chapter 5: NY, NY – The Spa Part 1

**Chapter 5: NY, NY – The Spa Part 1  
Stephanie's POV**

Cal pulled up to the parking lot of the spa and then helped me out. We'd caught all green lights, so we walked in right at two o'clock.

A gorgeous redhead walked up to greet me. "Ms. Plum? I'm Amber," she said, introducing herself.

I smiled and shook her hand. "Please, call me Stephanie."

"Okay, Stephanie, let's get you started." Once I'd followed her back to a waiting area and sat down at a small table, she handed me a brochure and said, "Mr. Manoso has you scheduled for a Swedish massage, followed by an exfoliating body scrub, a full leg wax, a destress aromatic facial, and a manicure and pedicure. Everything sound good?"

I looked over the brochure she'd given me and pursed my lips, thinking about surprising Ranger. "Cal, would you go wait out in the main waiting area, please? I'll be fine back here by myself. Some of this stuff, I'd rather not have an audience for." I laughed and winked at him.

After he'd gone, I turned back to Amber. "Would it be possible to do the Brazilian bikini wax at the same time as the legs?"

She nodded. "Sure, just let me add that to Mr. Manoso's charges."

"Actually, I'd like to surprise him, so I'll pay with my own card."

Smiling, she took my card and rang up the bikini wax and then led me back to the massage area. Handing me a fresh sheet, she said to remove my clothes, lie down on my stomach, and cover myself with the sheet. "Michael wll be here in a couple of minutes to do your massage." Then she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As I got myself situated on the table, I began to worry. If Ranger knew I was getting a massage from a man, I doubt he'd have ordered it!

My thoughts were interrupted when the door cracked open and a musical voice called out, "Are you decent in there, darling?"

My eyes widened and I called out, "Uh, yes."

I turned my head and in walked the most flamboyantly gay man I'd ever seen in person. He was tall, about the same height as Ranger. The diamonds in his ears sparkled, the hot pink mesh tank revealed all his glorious muscles, and his leather pants fit like a glove. But if the voice, shirt, and earrings hadn't given him away, the rainbow-colored mohawk standing straight on the top of his head certainly did the trick.

"Hello, Steph. Is it okay if I call you Steph?" I nodded, so he continued. "Mr. Manoso ordered you my specialty, a Swedish massage. Do you have any idea what that means?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue. I've never had a professional massage before."

"Oh good! A massage virgin! I love those!" He laughed. "I'll use long, gliding strokes, with a firm, but gentle pressure. It will help circulation, stress, metabolism, fatigued muscles, flexibility, pain management, and I have to say, it feels pretty damn _ah-MAY-zing_!"

I felt myself relax, just listening to his melodic voice.

"I'll be using a massage oil as well so there's not as much friction on your skin. Would you like vanilla, coconut, green tea, or lavender?"

My eyes widened. "The green tea, please!" I smiled, thinking of Ranger's Bvlgari shower gel, which was green tea-scented.

For the next forty-five minutes, Michael uncovered one part of my body, poured some warm oil onto my skin, and rubbed. Then he would cover that spot, uncover another, and do the same. He worked my arms and legs as well before finally helping me sit up while keeping the sheet wrapped around me.

He handed me a robe and said, "It's been a pleasure, Steph. Come back and see me sometime," before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time. I'd just pulled on the robe when Amber knocked and came into the room. "Ready for your body scrub now, Stephanie?"

I pulled myself together long enough to nod. "Sorry," I said. "I'm feeling quite loose and comfortable right now."

She laughed. "Michael certainly has that affect on his clients. I know... He does me every few months! Follow me and we'll head back to Stacy for your scrub now."

She led me down the hallway to the left, and we entered a room with a table set up similar to the massage room, but this one also included an enclosed shower. "Okay, make yourself comfortable on your stomach and cover with the sheet there on the table. Stacy'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

I told her thanks and then draped the robe across the chair by the shower and climbed up on the table. I'd just gotten comfortable and covered when there was a knock and a head peeked in.

"Are you ready for me, Stephanie?"

"Sure am," I replied.

"My name's Stacy. I'll be doing your body scrub today. We use a salt glow body scrub that deeply, yet gently exfoliates flaky, dry skin and detoxifies and removes impurities. That all leaves the body feeling softer, smoother, and healthier. If you get uncomfortable at all, just let me know. This should be relaxing and make your skin feel great. If you'd rather skip certain areas, just let me know."

I nodded and felt her uncover the upper half of my body. The body scrub was cool as she smoothed down a thin layer all over my back. Then she picked up a fresh loofah, still wrapped in plastic, and opened it up, throwing away the wrapping in the trash behind her. She ran the loofah in circles over my skin, from my shoulders to just above my tailbone.

Soon, she pulled the sheet up and uncovered my lower body, leaving my butt covered. "Would you like your behind done as well, Stephanie?"

I thought about Ranger and nodded. "Yes, please. Carlos will be pleased," I chuckled.

Stacy repeated the process she had done on my back to my legs and behind, then told me to turn over. As soon as I got comfortable, she pulled the bottom of the sheet up, leaving my pelvic area covered. She covered the front of my legs, including my hips and inner thighs with the goop, and scrubed with the loofah. Soon, she redraped my legs and asked, "Would you like your chest done?"

_In for a penny, in for a pound,_ I thought. "Let's do it," I told her.

"Okay. We avoid the nipples, as the scrub might rub them raw," she mentioned as she lathered the blue crytals all over my chest, stomach, shoulders, and arms. Soon, she was scrubbing with the loofah, and I realized I hadn't been uncomfortable at all with her.

Once she'd scrubbed everything but my face, she tossed the loofah in the trash and helped me sit up. "The shower is there. Everything you need to clean off is inside. There are jets from three different sides and angles, so getting all the crystals off your back should be easy. There's a fresh, long-handled loofah in there too, to help you reach everything you need to reach. Here's a fresh towel. Once you're finished, just put the robe back on and flip the switch by the door. That'll let us know you're ready for your wax. Thank you, Stephanie. It's been a pleasure."

I smiled and headed into the shower as soon she left the room. Once I'd cleaned off all the body scrub, I stepped out and grabbed the towel. Suddenly, my phone began playing the Batman theme. I grinned and pulled it out of the pocket of my jeans, which were folded beside the robe.

"Yo," I said with a smile.

"Yo yourself," Ranger replied. "How are you doing? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am! I had the massage and just got out of the shower after my body scrub. I'm sitting here wrapped in a towel still. I haven't even had time to finish drying off." I grinned, knowing what that would do to him. I knew I was right when I was rewarded with a low hiss as he let out a sharp breath.

"_Dios,_ Babe. If I were there, I'd lick all the water off your freshly scrubbed skin and then bend you over the table and—"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Not now, Carlos!" I laughed. "As much as I want that—and I would _love_ that—Amber will be back in a minute to take me to the torture chamber."

"Torture chamber? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The waxing, Carlos." I laughed again. "It hurts!"

"Then skip it. It isn't important," he quickly said.

"No, it's okay, really. It's worth it in the end. Even if it stings."

"Okay, but don't do it for me. I love you—hairy or bare."

I nearly giggled, thinking of the surprise I would have waiting for him tonight. "I love you, Carlos. Thank you again for today. It's been wonderful so far."

"I love you too, Babe. I'll see you in a few hours." With that, he hung up.

I put my phone back in the jeans pocket, finished drying off, wrapped myself in the robe, and flipped the switch by the door.

Not a minute later, Amber was back, leading me to a room with yet another table set up. This table had stirrups like the exam table at the doctor's office, and I gulped. Was I really brave enough to go through with this? I thought of Ranger and told myself that I was. Amber gave me instructions on how to get ready and said that Jae and Hana would be in to see me in a couple of minutes.

Wait, did she say _Jay_? There was _no way_ I was letting another man look at, let alone touch, my girly bits!


	6. Chapter 6: NY, NY – The Spa Part 2

**Chapter 6: NY, NY – The Spa Part 2  
Stephanie's POV**

I warily lay back on the table, covered with the sheet. Soon, the door opened, and I tensed until two little Korean ladies walked in, carrying a tray with several pots, towels, and other items I couldn't see clearly.

"Hello, Ms. Plum. My name is Jae. This is Hana."

"Oh! Hello," I mumbled, embarrassment staining my cheeks pink.

Jae laughed at the flush on my skin. "Did Amber just say Jae without telling you I was a woman? She loves to do that. Sometime, I will figure out how to pay her back."

I relaxed as the women set down their trays.

"Have you ever had a Brazilian wax?"

I shook my head no.

"Your first decision is do you want to leave a little strip of hair, or do you want it all off?"

I blushed, again thinking of Ranger. "All off, please."

"Okay, well, first things first..." She proceeded to explain exactly what she'd be doing, and although it sounded scary, it wasn't as difficult as I'd thought. "Any questions?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay, then scoot down here and put your feet in the stirrups. Hana will be waxing your legs. Have you had that done before?"

"Yes, every few months for the last few years." I didn't want to admit to anyone that I'd started doing that shortly after I met Ranger.

For the next thirty minutes, I whimpered, cried, and felt like the lower half of my body was on fire. But when I looked in the mirror after it was over, I knew all the pain had been worth it. The ladies left me to myself to put my robe on, and I took advantage of the privacy to rub my fingers gently over my bare lips. I moaned because the skin was so sensitive, and I knew that with Ranger tonight, it would feel even better.

Amber came back and led me to the final room. "To save time, we'll be doing your facial at the same time as your manicure and pedicure. All you will have to do is lean back and relax. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. It's been a wonderful afternoon."

"I'm glad to hear that! Okay, settle into this chair. Janet will be doing your nails and pedicure, and Samantha will be doing your facial." She turned and left the room, and shortly after, two young women walked in.

"Hi, Stephanie," the taller one said. "I'm Sam. While Jan sets up the foot soak, I'll get the scents ready. We have a variety to choose from, so take this list and then pick your favorite two or three."

I took the paper and looked at all the choices. Right away, lavender and lemon caught my eye. Finally, I looked over at Sam. "I'll take the lavender, lemon, and bergamot."

Sam nodded. "Great choices. All three will help with anxiety and stress, as well as mental clarity and concentration. Okay, I'll go mix up the correct stuff and we'll start your facial."

Soon, Jan had my feet relaxing in a warm footbath of whirling water that was spiked with my three oil choices, and she had one of my hands in hers. I loved to sit on the couch with Ranger and have him rub my hands, so this was nothing new to me. I closed my eyes and let my body and mind slip away into my relaxed state.

Sam came up behind me as I relaxed back in the chair. I smelled the three oils being heated in a bowl beside me, releasing their sweet fragrances in a heady mix of scents. She began by running a cotton ball soaked with a cool liquid all over the skin on my face and neck. I heard her squirt something into her palm and rub them together, and then she began to massage it into my skin.

I must have fallen asleep, because Sam woke me up gently and asked what color polish I wanted on my nails.

I just mumbled, "Clear, please," before drifting back off.

The next thing I knew, I woke up as my feet were removed from the water. My fingernails shone brightly, so I knew my manicure was done. I asked, "How long was I out?"

They laughed. "About ten minutes," Jan said. "I'm about to finish your pedicure. Just a short foot massage, and then lotion, and we'll work on your nails."

I nodded and smiled, closing my eyes. I gave a low moan when her thumbs pressed hard into the bottom of one of my feet. She rubbed everything from my ankle to my toes and then moved over to the other foot. It felt like she was rubbing away every step I'd taken in my FMPs over the last few years.

Finally, she put my foot down and grabbed the nail clippers. Making short work of them, she asked, "Clear here, too?"

When I nodded, she painted two clear coats on, making them shine like my fingers.

I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. The ladies thanked me for coming and said Amber would be back in a couple of minutes, so I should just to sit and relax. I'd just closed my eyes when she walked in.

"Hi, Steph. Did you enjoy today?"

"One of the best afternoons of my life," I assured her. "I'll have to have Carlos bring me back sometime." I smiled, thinking about the couples massages we could get, of how he could help rinse me off after my body scrub...

"Okay, then, here are some new clothes Mr. Manoso left for you to wear so you'd have something soft and clean to put on." She handed me a bag. "Once you're dressed, head out the door and go left all the way to the end of the hall. You'll see the waiting area there."

"Thanks, Amber. You've been great."

"You're welcome, Stephanie."

After she left, I pulled out a pair of heather gray, soft cotton yoga pants, a dark blue tank top with spaghetti straps, and flip flops. I looked again, but didn't find a bra or panties. I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial number one.

"Babe," his deep, velvety voice said.

"Hi, Carlos. Did you forget something in the sack of clothes you left here for me?" I grinned. I knew he hadn't, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"No, I didn't forget anything." I could picture the corners of his lips tilting up in his slight smile.

"Hmm, okay. Well, I'll have to combine my new clothes with the clothes I wore earlier today, then."

"No," he said. "Wear only what's in the bag. I want to picture you and imagine how you feel in just those pants and tank top."

I grinned. "Well, if you insist," I replied. "I'll just get dressed, then. I love you, Carlos."

"As I love you." His voice was suddenly husky.

We hung up and I quickly pulled on the pants and tank top, throwing my jeans and T-shirt into the bag with my tennis shoes. I slid my feet into the flip flops and headed toward the waiting area.

When I reached it, Cal looked up and grinned. "Have a good afternoon?"

I suddenly realized that I'd spent the last three hours being pampered and he'd spent it sitting there. "Oh, Cal! I didn't even think that you would have to be sitting here bored! I'm sorry!"

"Not to worry, Bomber. Jackie, one of the ladies behind the desk, ran out and got us a coffee. I also spent a while talking to Katie on the phone. So I was cool. You ready to head back to the hotel?"

"Yes, definitely." I sighed. "I want to be with Ranger."

"You will be soon enough," he said, grinning.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was five fifteen. I walked into the room and saw an envelope sitting on the coffee table. _Babe_ was written on the front.

~oOo~

_My loving Stephanie,_

_We've been apart almost all day now, and I already miss you terribly. I know we talked while you were at the spa, but it wasn't the same. I'm so glad to hear you had a good time. I loved hearing how relaxed and calm your voice was. You take too much on your shoulders sometimes, so if today helped ease that stress, it was well worth the time spent apart._

_I have big plans for you tonight, Babe. At 6:00, someone will be coming up to do your hair and makeup. Take the time till then to stay relaxed. If you're hungry for a snack, there's one Boston Creme in a bag in the kitchen._

_I'll love you always and forever,  
Carlos_

~oOo~

My heart fluttered and happy tears silenty fell down my cheeks. I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest, closed my eyes, and just relaxed.

Soon, I heard a knock on the door and Cal poked his head inside. "Bomber, it's six o'clock. Jasper's here to do your hair."

"Come in," I said, standing to greet him as he brushed past Cal. Along with him was a young woman with makeup that looked absolutely stunning on her.

"Hello, Stephanie. I'm Jasper. You can call me Jazz. This is Alice. Mr. Manoso requested that I find someone to do your makeup for tonight so you didn't have to worry about it. Alice is the best."

I shook my head and smiled as I realized just how thoughtful and wonderful Ranger truly was. Then I followed the pair into the huge bathroom so they could help make me beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7: NY, NY Dinner & a Show

**Chapter 7: NY, NY – Dinner & a Show  
Stephanie's POV**

Jazz was moving the stool in front of the bathroom mirror while Alice set her bag up on the counter. I sat down and watched the two of them pulling tools out of the bags. A large blow dryer, a box of curlers in a warming tray, bottles of sprays and gels and other various things to tame my wild curls all came from Jasper's bag. Alice was pulling out powders and blush, mascara, brushes, gloss, and other beauty products.

I watched with fascination at the busy bees flitting around the bathroom. Finally, Jazz plugged in the curlers and blow dryer and started combing through my hair. Once it was untangled, he spent ten minutes blowing it dry and another ten wrapping it all around curlers.

"I'll put your hair up in these big curlers—which will make big, soft curls—and then it can curl while Alice does your makeup. Mr. Manoso requested we leave it down and soft, so the curlers will fit that look perfectly." He smiled at me in the mirror, and I felt an odd sense of happiness and contentment.

Once I looked like a granny from the 'Burg, Alice started to work on my makeup. She found the perfect shade of powder and put a light dusting across my entire face and down over my jaw. As she moved on to blush, she said, "Mr. Manoso also requested we go light on the makeup. I have a feeling—" she grinned at Jazz "—that he will love it when I'm finished."

After adding a pale pink and light gray to my eyelids, she put on a light coat of mascara. She finished off the look by adding a red lipstick that plumped my lips and then topped it off with gloss. "Voila!"

Jazz smiled over at her, and when Alice caught his glaze, I felt like I was interrupting a private moment. I watched the obvious love pass between the two and knew I looked at Ranger the same way.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I thought of Ranger and the evening ahead. The couple watching me in the mirror laughed, and Jazz started pulling the curlers out of my hair. He picked up a big comb and ran it loosely through until they fell in soft curls around my shoulders. A few spritzes of hair spray and they proclaimed me complete.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and knew my hair and makeup were perfect. "Thanks, you guys! I can't believe how great it turned out!"

"You're welcome, Stephanie. You look beautiful. Mr. Manoso is a lucky man," Jazz said.

Alice nodded her agreement.

"By the way," Jazz said as he reached into his bag again. "Mr. Manoso wanted me to give you this."

I felt a thrill go through me as I took the envelope. They said goodbye and left me alone with the letter. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was right at seven o'clock.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_I'm sure you look gorgeous, and I can't wait to see you for myself. The dress and shoes you found are on the bed. Please wear them for me. I'll pick you up at 7:30._

_I'll love you always and forever,  
Carlos_

~oOo~

My heart skipped several beats. I stood there re-reading the note a few times and then smiled and turned to go to the bedroom. When I saw the dress, it took my breath away. It was the prettiest sapphire blue color I'd ever seen. I held it up to my body and then looked down at the other items on the bed. Ranger had thought of everything, including a pair of sheer, thigh high pantyhose and a matching low-cut bra and thong set that went perfectly with the dress and shoes.

I set the dress down again and carefully pulled off my tank top. I put on the bra, running my hands over my breasts and feeling my nipples pucker against the delicate fabric. Then I slipped my yoga pants off and pulled on the tiny thong, feeling deliciously naughty as it settled against me. The floss settled between my cheeks as the small triangle of fabric moved to cover my now-bare lips.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, pulled the first stocking out of the package, and read that it was pure silk with a large lace band at the top. I carefully slipped the end over my toes and ran the stocking up my smooth leg until the lace fit nice and snug around my thigh. I took the other one out and repeated the motions until I was standing there in my bra, panties, and stockings.

Too bad Ranger wasn't with me... Maybe I'd have to give a repeat performance tonight when I had an appreciative audience.

I picked up the dress again, slid the zipper down, and carefully stepped into it. I was going to have to wait for Ranger to get to the room to zip me up. I stole a glance in the mirror. I knew then that Ranger had gotten it for himself just as much as he had for me because it was tight where it should be tight and flirted out a bit at my hips. The neckline was low, so he would have a perfect view of my chest.

Finally, I took off my watch, and when I glanced at it, I saw that it was seven twenty-five. I hurriedly slipped on the shoes and grabbed the small box of earrings off the bed. I had them in my ears and looking around for the necklace box when there was a knock on the door.

I assumed it was Ranger, but I grabbed my gun anyway before I went to look at the peep hole. I smiled a huge smile when I saw his dark eyes. I opened the door and flung myself into his arms. He kissed me hard on the lips, and I knew it was a promise of what was to come later tonight. We pulled away from each other, breathless for a moment.

His eyes flickered down to the gun in my hand and he smiled. "Proud of you, Babe."

I moved back to set the gun back down by my purse on the table. I took a minute to drink in the sight of him. He had strayed from the all-black that he normally wore, wearing a pair of dark, charcoal gray slacks and a deep, spice-colored shirt with a blue striped tie. He looked so yummy that I wanted to eat him up. Instead, I turned around with my back to him, moved my hair up out of the way, and asked, "Could you zip me up please, Carlos?"

"My pleasure, Babe." I felt his arms slide into the back of my dress and wrap themselves around me, his thumbs coming up and brushing against my nipples through the lace of my bra.

"Carlos, fuck, we can't do this now. Don't we have reservations somewhere?" I sighed.

"Yes, I suppose we do," he chuckled. His arms fell away and he leaned down to kiss my bare back before carefully sliding the zipper up. Before I could turn around, he reached around my front, and I saw the sapphire and diamond necklace in his hand.

"I wanted to put it on you," he explained. Then he brought it around my neck and shut the clasp.

I turned around and saw his eyes darken with desire as the necklace nestled itself at the top of my cleavage.

"I have one more gift for you." With that said, he opened the drawer on the table in the entryway and pulled out a small, silver metallic Elaine Turner clutch. I gasped and immediately began transferring the essentials: lipstick that Alice had left me tonight, a comb, my room key, all my IDs, and my gun. I saw Ranger's nod of approval at the last item, and I smiled up at him.

"I think I'm ready," I told him.

He took my arm and led me to the door. Before he opened it, he turned me to face him. "You look simply stunning tonight, Babe. I'm going to be the envy of every man there." With a quick kiss, we walked out the door. "Cal is already downstairs with the car and will pick us up at the front door."

We rode down to the elevator, so wrapped up in each other we barely noticed when we stopped at another floor to let others on. By the time we reached the lobby, Ranger was wearing more of my lipstick than I was. I snagged a tissue as we walked by the desk to wipe his lips once we were in the car.

I knew better than to ask where we were going, so I just sat beside Ranger and enjoyed the feel of him next to me. I reached up with the tissue and carefully wiped my lipstick off him. "I'm not sure red is your color, Batman," I said, giggling.

"Babe," he growled.

I pulled my lipstick out and touched it up before we slowed to a stop. Ranger got out and held his hand out to me. Once I was outside, I looked up and saw the sign for Tavern On the Green, one of the world's most famous restaurants. It was so beautiful that I gasped.

Ranger laughed softly and led me inside.

"Hello, welcome to Tavern On the Green."

"We have a reservation under the name Manoso."

"Ah, yes, I see you here. You have a private booth in the Crystal Room. Excellent. Please follow Georgia to your table," he said as he motioned to a young-looking server.

Ranger slid into the booth and pulled me down beside him. I smiled and then glanced around the room. The glass walls gave us a fantastic view of Central Park, and there were shimmering crystal chandeliers dotted along the high ceiling. Everything glowed, reflecting the light from the chandeliers and the multitude of candles around the room.

Ranger's arm went around my shoulder and I leaned into him, enjoying the warmth and closeness that I had missed all day. He reached down with a finger and tilted my chin up until I was looking at him. "Did you have a good time, Babe?"

I grinned so big, I felt like it could have split my face nearly in two. "Carlos, it was amazing! They didn't make me uncomfortable at all. I was relaxed, pampered, and just felt completely taken care of the entire time." My voice dropped to a whisper. "Thank you so much."

His lips were against mine before I could blink. I moaned softly when his tongue traced my lips, seeking entrance into my mouth. My lips parted and he plunged in, seeking mine. They danced with each other inside my mouth until I broke away, my breathing ragged. He never stopped his mouth. He just moved it down and began to kiss and nibble at the column of my throat.

Several minutes later, a throat clearing dragged us back up to the surface, and I blushed, looking down at my menu intently.

Soft laughter filled my ears. "Don't worry, it happens to a lot of people. It's kind of an overwhelming place your first time," Georgia said. "May I take your order?"

I ordered the crab cakes for an appetizer, the filet mignon with potatoes and a spinach, tomato, and onion salad for the entree, and The Vamp to drink. It contained Imperia vanilla-infused vodka, mango nectar, pineapple juice, and Cointreau.

Ranger finally decided on the oysters for his first course, giving me a naughty wink, and the parmesan-crusted chicken breast with white polenta, broccoli rabe, and a white wine peppercorn jus for his entree. He didn't normally drink alcohol, but this time, he ordered a Corona with lime.

We kissed again, only coming up to breathe finally when Georgia set down our first courses. I took a bite of the crab cake and moaned. It was crispy on the outside and soft and delicious on the inside. It was seasoned perfectly and not overcooked at all, like some of the crab cakes I'd had.

Ranger watched me eat for a minute, flames of desire blazing in his eyes, before turning to his oysters. "You know, Babe... Oysters are a great aphrodisiac," he said, leering at me provocatively.

I laughed at the thought of Ranger needing an aphrodesiac. "Like you weren't going to make love to me so much this weekend that I would have trouble walking after without them? Hah, I don't think so!"

I suddenly felt myself being yanked closer to him and his hand was threaded through my hair, pulling me tight to him chest. "Oh, I plan to do that and more, Babe. I'm just getting started," he growled before crashing his lips against mine almost harshly.

I was left gasping for air as he released me just as quickly before returning his attention to the food in front of him. I grinned, feeling a bit dazed, and then resumed eating my crab cake.

"So... What did you do today while I was being pampered?"

He smiled. "Well, I spent a good portion of it driving back and forth, making sure everything was set for the rest of the day. I also spent several hours in the gym at the hotel. It was all I could do to keep from dragging you back to the hotel and forcing myself on you."

I couldn't help myself and moaned loudly at the image of Ranger storming the spa and taking me forcefully against the wall.

"Babe," he said, his voice low and rough.

We were saved by the arrival of our main courses.

I cut into my steak and was rewarded with just the right amount of pink. It was perfectly cooked and seasoned, and I took several bites before doing anything else. Finally, I tried the potatoes, and Ranger was rewarded with another loud moan. "This is absolutely delicious!" I exclaimed.

Spearing a piece of his broccoli rabe, he nodded before popping it in his mouth. Half of his chicken was gone already, as well as most of the polenta. He took his fork and offered me a bite of the polenta. I had never had polenta before, so I was more than pleasantly surprised at how rich and creamy it was.

Our plates finally empty, Ranger looked at me, his eyes pausing for a second on my throat before moving down to my breasts and finally stopping at the bottom edge of my dress. I felt his hand slide up my thigh, and he closed his eyes and moaned when he reached the top of my thigh high and felt the lace followed by the bare skin.

He leaned over and whispered huskily into my ear, "Do you want dessert tonight, Babe?"

I nodded weakly and he motioned the waitress over.

"I'll take the cheesecake with summer berries. She'll have the chocolate layer cake with raspberry sauce," Ranger ordered for us both.

_Chocolate cake twice in one day? Heaven!_

He resumed the movement of his fingers on my thigh. "Do you like the dress?"

"Carlos, it's beautiful. The jewelry is stunning! Everything about today has been perfect. And I had so much fun the last few days, figuring out the clues and finding my gifts. Thank you."

He nodded, seeming pleased, and then leaned down to kiss me softly. Our dessert arrived and we fed each other as much as we fed ourselves.

Finally, he pushed his plate back. "I can't eat another bite."

I laughed. "Me, either, actually. I'm beyond stuffed."

He motioned the waitress over, and she handed him the check. He didn't even glance at it; he just put his credit card inside the folder and handed it right back to her. We sat staring into one another's eyes until she materialized at the table again and handed Ranger a pen and the credit card slip to sign.

My eyes widened when I saw the amount.

He laughed softly. "You're worth every penny and more, Babe. Don't forget that."

After giving the waitress back the pen and folder, he called Cal. "We're ready now," he said and then pulled me to my feet and toward the front of the restaurant.

When we reached the front doors, Cal was just pulling up.

Ranger opened the car door, helped me inside, and climbed in before slamming the door. He told Cal, "To the theater, please." To me, he said, "Our theater is very close to the hotel, so we don't have far to go."

I smiled up at him and leaned my face up to kiss his jaw. He pulled me closer to him and I breathed deep, the scent of his Bvlgari filling my head.

After several minutes, we pulled up in front of the theater. Ranger stepped out first and then turned to help me out of the limo. He told Cal that he would call in a couple of hours when the show let out and that he could go back and wait at the hotel if he wanted. Cal nodded and pulled away as we walked inside.

I'd been to a Broadway show before, so this was nothing new. But to be there with Ranger and to be there for the opening of my all-time favorite movie turned to stage was indescribable. Ranger had gotten us the perfect seats. We were right in the middle and not too close, but not too far away, either.

I laughed as the actors said their lines and sprayed the goo at the ghosts. Several times, I caught Ranger staring at me out of the corner of my eye, and every time I laughed, he grinned like he'd won the lottery.

"Even better, Babe. I won your heart."

I smiled brightly at him and knew I'd said that outloud.

Several hours later, the show was over and we stood up to leave.

"I have one more surprise, Babe," Ranger said. Then he led me to the side and to a door marked _Private_.

I looked at him, confusion in my eyes, and jumped up and down and threw my arms around his neck when he pulled out two badges that allowed us backstage.

This was an experience I hadn't had before. We made our way backstage and shook hands with every actor that we encountered. I met the lead actors and gushed over their performances. They seemed pleased that I'd enjoyed myself so thoroughly.

One of the guys clapped Ranger on the back and said, "How ya doin', Ranger, my man?"

I looked up at him curiously.

"Babe, this is Freddy—or Cobra, as we called him. He was in the Rangers at the same time Tank, the guys, and I were. We invited him to join us at RangeMan but..."—he gestured around—"he had bigger dreams. Freddy, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Stephanie."

Freddy pulled me into a quick hug. "It's wonderful to meet you, Stephanie. Ranger's told me a lot about you. When he heard I was starring in this show, he immediately asked about where to buy tickets. _Ghostbusters_ is your favorite movie?"

I laughed and nodded, already at ease with him. "The show was terrific! I had so much fun. I think this is definitely going to be a hit! It's nice to meet you, too, by the way."

We spent a few more minutes with Freddy as he showed us around backstage and introduced us to all the big name people. Finally, it was time to head back to the hotel.

"It was good to see you, man," Ranger said. "You know my offer is always open. We'd love to find a spot for you at RangeMan. Congratulations on the part. It was a great show."

They did some complicated man-type handshake, and then I was once again pulled into Freddy's arms for a hug. He leaned down and brushed my cheek with his lips. "Be good to him, sweetheart. He's one of a kind." Then he smiled and released me.

I smiled up at him. "I will," I whispered, nodding back.

As we headed to the door, Ranger called Cal, and before I knew it, we were back in the elevator of the hotel and headed into our room. Cal got the rest of the night off and headed to his room a few floors below.

Before we took two steps inside the room, Ranger shut the door and then spun me around and forced me up against the back of it. For several minutes, I forgot to breathe as our lips and tongues melded together into one. Finally, he pulled back.

"You are so damn tempting. I've been wanting to do that since I picked you up. Follow me," he growled, leading me toward the bedroom.

_Breathe, Steph,_ I commanded myself, but then I looked at his perfectly hard ass under his slacks. _Fucking hell! I want him to fuck me so bad right now. Just bend me over and..._

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Is that really what you want, Babe?"

_Stupid ESP!_

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the edge of the couch, spinning me around so my backside was tilted up at him. The next thing I heard was the zipper of his slacks being pulled down and then the sound of them as they hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8: NY, NY – Back to the Hotel

_Warning for lemony goodness._

~oOo~

**Chapter 8: NY, NY – Back to the Hotel  
Stephanie's POV**

"Babe, do you really like those panties?" he asked quickly.

"N-Not enough to keep them," I breathed out harshly.

I gasped as they were suddenly ripped from my body. My gasp turned into a cry of need when Ranger thrust two fingers deep inside me, moving them in and out several times, and I whimpered when he pullled them out. It left me feeling empty.

I wasn't empty for long because suddenly, the head of his cock was at my entrance. He thrust his hips once and was buried deep inside me. He pounded in and out, and when he hit a certain spot, I cried out with my first orgasm of the night.

Ranger continued to pound into me, growls making their way up and out from deep in his chest.

"Harder! Please!" I cried out to him.

"Christ! You're so fucking tight, Babe!"

At his words, my body tightened and I felt myself clench around his thrusting cock as I came again, hard. I continued to cry out. Reaching behind me, I twisted my hand through his hair and brought his head down to my neck and shoulder.

"Come on, Carlos, fuck me! Faster! Take all of me."

With that, he sped up his thrusts, moving faster than I'd ever felt him move. In one motion, he was buried to the balls inside me, and when one hand moved in front of me to rub and then pinch my clit and his teeth came down on my shoulder, the line between pain and pleasure was almost gone. He cried out and I felt his release deep inside me. The sensations were almost overwhelming, and I screamed his name as I flew over the edge again.

We stood like that, his length buried deep inside me while I was bent forward over the couch, until his legs suddenly went out from under him. He sank down to the floor and pulled me with him. We landed on the soft carpet and lay there for a few minutes, doing nothing but breathing and recovering.

After nearly ten minutes, I heard a whisper in my ear. "Did I hurt you, Babe?"

I slowly turned over to face him, cupped his face with my hands, and kissed him gently. "No, Carlos. It was perfect."

Without a word, he carefully stood up and kicked off his slacks, shoes, and socks. He stooped, removing my shoes and thigh highs, and then picked me up, carrying me into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel, spread it out on the counter, and then gently set me up on the towel to avoid the cool granite counter. Then he made his way to the huge tub, started the water, and made his way back to me.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed me tenderly. His hands moved up my back and then slowly dragged the zipper down. He broke away from my mouth only once, to pull my dress up over my head. After tossing it away, he kissed down my neck until he reached the strap of my bra.

His tongue darted out and wound its way around the cloth, slipping it down my shoulder before moving over and repeating the motions on the other side. He then reached back, and with nimble fingers, undid the clasp. The last piece of clothing covering me fell away, and Ranger stepped back. He raked his eyes up and down my body, and I saw them turn pitch black with lust.

"You're bare," he said, swallowing hard. "I was too caught up in everything before to notice... Christ, Stephanie!"

I nodded, smiling, and wiggled my finger in a come-hither motion. He slid forward until he was positioned between my knees. My mouth found his and our tongues danced as my hands began to undo the buttons to his shirt. When I had the last button undone, he shrugged it off onto the floor. He turned, shut off the water, and then picked me up and carefully stood me up in the tub. I took his hand and slowly lowered myself into the water. He waited until I'd scooted up to make room for him, and then he climbed in behind me. His legs moved to the outside of mine, and he pulled me tightly back against his chest.

I took his hands in mine and then carefully turned myself around to face him, wrapping my legs around his waist. My throbbing core was pressed tightly against his erection, which had already grown back to its full potential. He threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled my lips to his, causing my body to ache with need.

Unable to stand it any longer, I whispered, "Lift me up, Carlos."

He knew what I was asking and lifted my hips just enough that I could reach between us and guide him into me. When he whispered against my lips in Spanish, I didn't understand the words, but the tone of his voice said it all.

I moved my hips back and forth slowly, rocking gently against him. Our tongues danced along with our bodies, not out of demanding need, but out of tenderness and love. We made sweet love until the need became too great, and then I reached down between our bodies again, using my fingers to caress him as he slid in and out of me, brushing them against my clit.

"I'm going to come again, Carlos!"

He gave a strangled moan and I felt him shoot out into me. It pulled me over the edge and I cried out. His lips found mine once more, and we kissed until our bodies had calmed down enough to stand.

I stepped out of the tub, bending to unplug the drain, and then pulled Ranger with me to the shower. "Time to get clean," I said solemnly, even as I grinned.

We stayed in the shower, washing each other and then getting dirty and having to wash all over again, until our fingers were pruny.

Ranger stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Grabbing another one, he wrapped it around me before taking a third in his hand. Using a hand to bend me forward, he placed the towel around the back of my head, and then I took over, twisting it up until my hair was wrapped in the towel like a beehive. He grabbed my hairbrush from the counter, and then we headed to the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled me to stand between his thighs.

Turning me around to face away from him, Ranger pulled the towel off my head. I felt myself relax even further when he picked up the brush and began to run it gently through my wet hair. He didn't stop until all the hair was tangle free, and then he pushed me away so he could stand up behind me.

Moving with me around to the side of the bed, Ranger kissed me as he pulled my towel off and then held the covers up as I slid in, my warm, naked skin feeling alive at the touch of the soft, cool sheets. He walked around the bed and stopped at the light switch to turn the lights off before I heard his towel hit the floor and he was in bed beside me. He lay on his back and pulled me to him, my top leg lying across his.

My head found his shoulder to use as a pillow as it had so many times before. We murmured, "I love you," as we both fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: NY, NY – Steph's Gift

_Warning for lemony goodness._

~oOo~

**Chapter 9: NY, NY – Steph's Gift to Ranger  
Stephanie's POV**

I woke up to the delicious smell of coffee. Thinking back to the night before, I grinned appreciatively when Ranger walked into the bedroom.

"Morning, Babe. I was just heading in to wake you up."

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"Eleven. I wanted to let you sleep in later since we were up so late last night—" he paused as he wiggled his eyebrows naughtily "—but we have somewhere to be at twelve thirty."

I yawned and stretched my entire body, causing the sheet to slip down.

Ranger growled and stalked towards me. "Babe..."

Laughing, I pulled him down to me for a kiss. Breakfast was forgotten as he nestled his thighs between my legs, leaning on his forearms to kiss my lips. I tangled my hands in his hair, forcing his lips tighter against me, and wrapped my legs around the back of his thighs, rubbing my bare center over the bulge in his jeans.

"Take those clothes off, Carlos. Please! I want you inside me."

He growled deep in his chest, and before I could blink, he was back on the bed beside me, wearing nothing at all. We began kissing again, his lips demanding against mine. We separated, gasping for air, and I took him by surprise and flipped us over. I immediately turned sideways and took his growing erection in my hand. My tongue darted out to catch the first drop of precome on the tip, and he hissed with pleasure when it slid into the slit for a second before I swallowed as much of him as I could take. My hand stroked the part I couldn't fit in my mouth.

Suddenly, he grabbed my ankles with one hand and tugged my feet toward his head. "Straddle my face, Babe," he said in a sexy voice.

I moved one leg over him, sitting up on my knees with his cock still buried in my throat.

I moaned when his tongue first made contact with my lips. The vibrations from my throat must have turned him on, because suddenly, he had his nose and tongue buried deep between my thighs. Our passion was matched as we took what we needed from each other. He sucked each of my lips into his mouth, nibbling with his teeth and then soothing the bites with his tongue. I reached down to fondle him and could feel his balls tighten. I backed off a minute, barely brushing against him.

"_Dios mio!_ No more, Babe! I want to be inside you when I come."

He gave me a slight push that flipped me over to my back, and then in the space of ten seconds, he was kneeling between my thighs. He sank into me with such force that I had to make sure to brace myself on the headboard so as not to break anything. He slid into me, getting harder and faster with each stroke, until we both exploded into pieces, our breathing ragged and harsh.

After I'd caught my breath, I spoke. "Where do we need to be?"

"I made reservations for lunch. Then I thought we could do something of your choosing."

I felt my hands moving up the hard planes of his stomach, feeling his eight-pack abs. "What if I want to stay here for lunch? I want my dessert first." I grinned, feeling naughty.

He moaned and said the one word that had so many meanings, "Babe," before his mouth came down hungrily on mine. We spent the next few minutes letting our lips and tongue show just how much we wanted one another—again.

Suddenly, a thought shot through my head. I sat up quickly, breaking off mid-kiss. "Oh! I forgot to bring your gift!"

He looked over at me, his eyes roaming up and down my bare chest. "I think you have, Babe."

I laughed. "No, not that. I had a gift for you back at home, already wrapped and everything..."

Ranger smiled. "Check the drawer, Babe. I had a feeling you might want it while we were here, so I put it in the bag when I came up."

I jumped off the bed, ignoring my lack of clothing, and ran to the drawer he'd indicated. There it was, clumsily wrapped in the silvery paper with the tag that read "Carlos" on it. I walked slowly back to the bed, suddenly feeling shy. Holding onto the box, I climbed up and slid under the sheet, pulling it up and tucking it in under my arms so I was covered. Finally, tucking my chin to my chest, I handed him the box.

"Babe? What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I sighed. "Just a little shy." I didn't tell him I was worried that he would think I was some kind of slut for letting someone do this.

"Babe, I'd never think you were a slut. Relax," he crooned softly.

Sliding the ribbon off the box, he tore off the paper and then opened the lid to find the leather-bound book. Lifting it out of the box, he saw the picture underneath and groaned softly. I knew what he was seeing and felt myself blush. I was naked, lying on my stomach. I had myself propped up on my elbows so my nipples were covered by the mattress, but my breasts were otherwise in view. The camera was off to my side, so I had my head turned to face it, my hair draped in curls around my face. You could see the curve of my ass perfectly from the side, and my knees were bent, my feet pulled back and toes pointed. I had a sexy smile on my face, and my eyes were half closed. I remembered thinking of Ranger and his touch to get that sexually-satisfied expression on my face.

"I spent a month trying to figure out what to get you for our anniversary. I mean, what do you get Batman, the man who has everything and has the money to buy anything he wants?" I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw his glance hadn't strayed from the picture in front of him. "I talked to several people, including Tank, Lester, and Bobby. They gave me ideas, but none of them felt right. Mare and Val didn't really have any ideas, either. Finally, I talked to Lula."

At this admission, he barked out a laugh.

I laughed with him. "I know, I know. Scary, isn't it? Anyway, she told me about boudoir photos. She said boudoir photography is a way to let your inner and outer beauty be captured in a comfortable and relaxing environment. Then she broke it down and said it would be like giving you classy naked, or almost naked, pictures of myself." I paused, nervous again because he wasn't saying anything.

"So I called and spoke with a woman in Texas that Lula had heard good things about. Turns out the woman travels regularly to New York for work, so I arranged to meet her a couple of months ago when she was up here. She was great and made me feel right at ease. We made an appointment for her to come back out a month later to take the pictures. Lula and I spent hours shopping for the right clothes to wear. Last month, when you were gone to Boston, Lula and I came here to New York for the weekend."

He interrupted. "Ahh, that's where you were. I knew you'd gone somewhere, but I figured if you'd wanted me to know, you'd have told me."

I smiled at him and continued. "So yeah, I spent a couple of hours at a nice hotel with her taking my picture over and over again. I didn't want to be presumptuous about which, if any, of them you would like. I chose my favorite to get actually printed as a photo for the wall," I said, pointing to the picture in his hand. "Then I worked with Lula and Christine, the photographer, to pick out the top thirty and had those made into a book. The rest of the pictures are on the CD in the box. It's no big deal if you don't—"

My voice was suddenly cut off by his lips on mine. He kissed me tenderly for a moment before releasing me. "You are beautiful and sexy and spirited. How could I not love it?"

I blushed and he stroked my cheek with his palm once before setting the picture down and opening the book. When he saw the first picture, he groaned, moved the box, and set the book down beside him. Then he reached over and gently grabbed my wrist to pull me over in front of him, settling me between his legs. He picked the book up again and opened it so both of us could look.

"I want you to see how beautiful you truly are, _querida._ I want you to feel me against your back so you can feel the reaction you have on my body."

I nodded, unable to speak due to all the emotions swirling around my mind.

We stayed like that for an hour. Ranger took his time studying each picture, and after every single one, he tilted my head back and leaned down to kiss me slowly and tenderly. There were several pictures of me wearing one of his dress shirts with nothing else, the buttons undone either completely or down to my navel. There were even a couple of me wearing his black silk boxers and no top, my arms folded precisely so they covered my nipples, but not my full breasts.

One of my favorites, although I wouldn't admit it for anything, was the one he had the biggest reaction to. It was the last one in the book. I was on my back at the edge of the bed. My head was mostly over the edge, my hair falling down to the floor. My knees were bent, and the heels of the FMPs I was wearing were holding my legs up, spread slightly apart. The photo was shot from the end of the bed up over my head, so my naked breasts were right there in full view. I had pinched and teased my nipples so they were pointed and stuck straight up. One of my hands was cupping my breast. The other hand was resting lightly on my lower belly, my fingers teasingly pulling the hair below. From the camera angle, you couldn't see much, but you could see my face and where my hand was resting.

Ranger sat staring at that picture for several minutes without speaking or moving. Then he put closed the book, put it back in the box, and moved the box to the nightstand. He reached back to wrap his hands lightly around my waist, picking me up and moving me beside him on the bed.

He leaned down and began peppering my mouth with a kiss between each word. "You...are...the...most...gorgeous...woman...I've. ..ever...seen."

His lips moved down my neck to my breast and stopped right before my nipple. "Your breasts are made for my hands. I see them and I ache for you. My mouth wants almost nothing more than to take the tip and nibble and lick."

He then showed me exactly what he meant, his teeth scraping against me, pebbling my nipple, and then his tongue came out and swirled around it.

After that, no words were needed. He continued his movements down my body, his tongue dipping down into my navel and swirling around before heading down farther. He kissed his way around to my hip, his fingers rubbing my inner thighs. As he made his way down my leg with his lips and tongue, his fingers stayed away from my center. When he reached my toes, he nibbled on one, sucking it for a minute, before scooting and taking my other foot in his hands and bringing one toe of that foot into his mouth. Then he made his way up that leg toward my aching core.

When he finally allowed himself to touch me there, I cried out his name, on the verge of an explosion. "Carlos, please!" I whined. I needed him inside me.

He chuckled softly and whispered, "Not yet," before slowly dragging his tongue down my wet folds. He ran it up and down several times before it darted into me. When he pushed it as deep as he could, his nose was buried against my smooth skin.

I writhed on the bed under him, and he moved one hand to my hips to hold me down. His other hand moved up my leg, and suddenly, I felt two of his fingers slide into me while his tongue slid up to circle my clit. His fingers moved in and out, curling to hit the perfect spot, before he added a third, filling me with his fingers. My breathing quickened and I began to buck hard against his fingers, trying to force as much of him inside me as I could.

"Come for me, Babe," he growled, just before he scraped his teeth across my sensitive clit.

His words and the feel of his teeth on me sent me hurtling over the edge into bliss. I cried out and tried to close my legs, but he stilled me by moving the hand from my hips to a leg and pulling it back apart, stopping the movement of his fingers only once I'd stopped shaking from my orgasm.

In one swift movement, he was up off the bed. He grabbed my ankles, dragged me to the edge, and pulled my legs up to rest my ankles on his shoulders. He buried his cock deep inside me in one hard thrust, and we both screamed at the feeling. He moved in me like that for several minutes before pulling one leg off his shoulder and setting it down so I could rest that foot on the floor. Then he began to move faster into me, the new position getting him deeper inside me than before.

"Oh, God, I need to come," I gasped.

He reached down and began rubbing my already-sensitive clit with a single finger. Less than a minute later, I nearly shot off the bed as I screamed his name when I came, and he exploded into an orgasm inside me. He slowly lowered my other leg and crawled up the bed beside me, pulling me farther up to lie with him.

As he crooned to me in Spanish, his soothing voice calmed me. The last thought I had before sleep claimed me was that I was a damned lucky woman. Carlos had planned the perfect celebration for the one-year anniversary of our first date.

_**The End**_

_**(Check out the sequel, The Great Birthday Hunt!)**_


End file.
